Vocaloid Mondaiji
by 4Mekaliya-Chan
Summary: Ini adalah Cerita tentang, sekumpulan anak-anak yang mendapat surat dari langit yang membawa mereka ke dunia lain. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? (maaf kalau jelek TAT, habisnya Mekaliya tidak pintar bikin Summary) *DI HENTIKAN*


**Vocaloid Mondaiji**

Hai~ Hai~ Minna-Sann~…

Ketemu lagi sama 'si amatir'… Mekaliya… Kali ini mekaliya mau mencoba membuat FF kedua saya jadi semoga Minna-san Senang 'w')/

Disclalmer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crop dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid puya Creator masing masing

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Friendship, Romance (dikit -_-) DLL

Rating : T (mungkin)

Warning : Alur Kecepatan, Gaje, Kapital kacau, Typo(s), DLL

=Selamat Membaca Minna-san=

Chapter 1 : "Surat?!"

=-xXx-=

.

Di siang hari yang cerah, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut honeyblond yang berbaring di rerumputan yang berada di pinggir sumgai sambil menatap langit yang biru

"Bosan" kata anak itu sambil menurup matanya

Jika dilihat anak itu memang terlihat sedang bosan, sangat BOSAN. Suasana sekitar itu sangat tenang, tetapi ada suara yang menhancurkan ketenangan itu. Yaitu sekelompok anak yang menggangu seorang gadis

"HEI KAU! Sebagai teman kami, kau pasti membantu kami kan?" kata seorang gadis berambut Cream dengan tas bergambar Kelinci (Usagi) dan Pin bergambar Kapak

"Apa maksud kalian?!" jawab seorang gadis berambut honeyblond dengan sebuah bando pita besar berwarna putih yang menghias kepalanya

"Kau teman kami kan, Kau hanya harus membantu kami" Jawab seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai piya bergaris di kepalanya

"Membantu kalian? Seperti apa?" Tanya gadis berambut honeyblond itu

"Meminjamkan kami uang, kan… Mayu-chan" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu

"Ya, hanya 10.000 yen. Sepertinya itu cukup kan, Kiku" jawab gadis berambut Cream –Mayu—

"Ya, itu cukup kok. Mayu-Chan…" jawab gadis berambut merah –Kiku—

"T-Tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!?" Jawab gadis berambut honeyblond

"Kau tinggal mengambil uang di bank kan" ancam Kiku

"Jika kau tidak menuruti kami, kau pasti tau akibatnya kan.." ancam Mayu

Gadis berambut Honeyblond itu hanya memasang wajah Kesal sedangkan Mayu dan Kiku hanya tertawa melihat gadis itu. Tiba-Tiba…

"Dasar menyebalkan" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang kesal karena ketenangan nya di ganggu

"PERGI SANA!" Ucap anak itu sambil memegang batu. Lama-Kelamaan batu itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah ke kuningan

Saat ia melempar batu itu, batu itu melesat dengang sangat cepat menuju Tanah di dekat para gadis penggangu tadi. Dan membuat sekitar situ hancur balau yang tertutupi kabut debu di sekitarnnya

"I-ITU K-KA-KAGAMINE LEN" teriak Mayu pake toa masjid(?)

"AYO KITA PERGI" teriak Kiku sambil memegang tangan Mayu

Selama Kiku dan Mayu kabur. Gadis berambut honeyblond itu hanya berdiri diam di tempat tampa takut

Setelah Kiku dan Mayu serta kabut debu(?) itu kabur. Anak laki-laki itu mendatangi Gadis itu

"Kau baik baik saja, Rin?" Ucap anak itu sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu

"Aku baik baik saja kok… terima kasih Len" ucap gadis berambut honeyblond itu –Kagamine Rin—

"haahh… Lain kali kenapa kau tidak membalas mereka dengan kekuatan mu, Rin?" Tanya anak itu –Kagamine Len—

"itu tidak mungkin,… Omong-Omong Len" Kata Rin dengan wajah bingung

"emm, Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len

"Apa kau disini karena… seperti biasanya?" Tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Ya… seperti biasannya… Aku Bosan" Ucap Len sambil menatap Langit

Tiba-tiba angina bertiup kencang dan ada sebuah surat jatuh dari langit ke arah Len. Saat Len memegang surat itu, Len sempat kaget melihat tulisan di belakang surat itu…

'Untuk : Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin'

Karena bingung, Len pun memperlihatkan surat itu kepada Rin

"Rin, Lihat. Surat ini jatuh dari Langit" Ucap Len mendekati Rin "Dan surat ini untuk kita" Lanjut Len sambil memperlihatkan surat itu kepada Rin

"Wahh… Bagaimana bisa ya?" kata Rin sambil melihat surat yang di pegang Len

"Entahlah" ucap Len sambil memperhatikan surat itu

"Apa isi nya ya…" ucap Rin "Ayo kita buka yuk…" ajak Rin sambil memegang surat itu

"Terserah kau, Rin" Kata Len sambil menatap Rin

.

=-xXx-=

.

Di suatu rumah yang besar atau bisa di sebut 'Istana' terlihat seorang gadis yang berlari di lorong menuju halaman rumahnnya

Gadis itu berambut Tosca dan di Twintail. Ia berlari ke halaman sekuat mungkin untuk Latihan karena ia sudah benar-benar terlambat

Di halaman ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut tosca sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya

"Maaf… aku terlambat… Mikuo" kata gadis itu dengan nafas yang tidah teratur

"ah, tidak masalah kok Miku… aku juga baru sampai di sini kok" jawab pemuda itu yang bernama –Hatsune Mikuo—

"Makasih" jawab gadis itu yang bernama –Hatsune Miku—

"Ayo kita mulai Miku" kata Mikuo sambil berjalan ke tengah halaman itu

"Baiklah , siapa yang mulai duluan?" Tanya Miku sambil menatap tajam Mikuo

"Kau saja yang duluan" jawab Mikuo

"Baiklah aku mulai ya…" kata Miku sambil mengeluarkan tongkat Harry Potter(?) #plakk |Harry : Kembalikan tongkat ku! | Mekaliya : Ampunn \(QAQ)/

"Keluarkan lah jurus terbaikmu Miku" kata Mikuo sambil mencari posisi untuk kabur(?)

"Baiklah" kata Miku sambil mengangkat tongkat nya ke atas yang memunculkan lingkaran sihir di atas Mikuo

'Aku Hatsune Miku, aku memperintahkan mu…' batin Miku mengucapkan mantera

"Berkobarlah… Naga Api Biru" ucap Miku

Tiba-Tiba kobaran Api berwarna biru dan berwujud naga muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu dan naga api itu menuju Mikuo yang ada di bawahnnya

'apa ini baik baik saja ya?' pikir Miku melihat hasil sihirnya

Saat naga api itu mendekati Mikuo, Mikuo hanya menghindar tetapi naga api itu sangat cepat dan dapat mengejar Mikuo . dan naga api itu sempat mengenai tangan Mikuo

"Mikuo" ucap Miku panik

"Aku tidak apa-apa Miku, fokuskan saja sihir mu pada teknik baru mu itu" kata Mikuo sambil menghindari apinya Miku

"Baiklah" ucap Miku

Miku mencoba meFokuskan sihir nya, tetapi perasaan Miku tidak tenang karena takut gagal yang membuat Naga api itu lepas kendali dan mengejar Mikuo

"Miku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mikuo melihat Miku yang sedang kebingungan melihat naganya lepas kendali

"Aku tidak tahu? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya" ucap Miku Panik sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan

"Biar aku urus Nagamu, kau berlindunglah Miku" kata Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya" Kata Miku sambil membuat gelombang pelindung dengan sihirnya

Mikuo yang agak jauh dari naga itu mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir *seperti milik Miku*

'Aku Hatsune Mikuo, aku memanggilmu…' batin Mikuo

"EXTALIYA" Kata Mikuo mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berwarna Biru ke Hitaman dari lingkaran sihir

"Apa kau mau mencoba kematian?" kata Mikuo sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kenaga api itu

Saat naga api itu mendekati Mikuo, Mikuo pun menembakan sebuah peluru dari pistol itu kearah naga api itu dan naga api itu terkena peluru Mikuo dan Menghilang tampa jejak

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Mikuo" Tanya Miku mendekati Mikuo

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Miku" ucap Mikuo sambil menghilangkan Pistolnya

"T-Tapi tanganmu…" kata Miku melihat tangan Mikuo

"Ini?" kata Mikuo menatap Tangannya yang terkena serangan Naga api tadi "Ini tidak sahit Kok, Sebentar" lanjut Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan Sihirnya yang membuat tangannya kembali seperti semula

"Wahh, Mikuo memang Hebat" ucap Miku sambil Kagum-Kagum

"hehehehe" tawa Mikuo karena malu dari pujian Miku tadi

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang di sekitar mereka, Mikuo pun menatap langit. Ia sempat kaget melihat sebuah surat jaduh dari langit menuju mereka.

Spontan Mikuo langsung menangkap surat itu dan menatap tulisan di surat itu

'Untuk : Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo'

"Oii, Mikuo kau sedang ngapain?" kata Miku melihat Mikuo memegang sebuah surat

"Ini, surat ini" kata Mikuo "Di tujukan untuk Kita" lanjut Mikuo

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buka…" kata Miku melihat surat yang di pegang Mikuo

"….sembarang mu, Miku…." Kata Mikuo dengan wajah yang kurang yakin

.

=-xXx-=

.

Di sebuah Atap gedung sekolah, ada seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan Syalnya yang juga berwarna biru sedang melihat sesuatu…

Di sekitar sekolahnya banyak pohon pohon seperti 'Hutan' terdapat pohon raksaksa yang disebut 'Pohon Peri', pohon itu lah yang sedang di lihat pemuda itu.

Pohon yang indah seperti pohon beringin(?) itu menghiasi alam sekitarnya, Membuat pemuda itu senang melihatnya. Sebenarnya Pemuda itu sedang bolos, tapi walaupun ia bolos, pemuda itu adalah anak yang Pintar dan Populer. Karena itu dia bosan dengan hidupnya

Saat memandangi pohon Peri, Angin sekitar situ bertiup kencang dan sebuah burung elang berwarna hijau mendatangi pemuda itu

"Kaito-sama aku mendapatkan sesuatu" kata elang itu

"Ada apa, Jet" jawab pemuda

"Aku mendapat surat untuk mu" jawab burung elang itu –Jet—

"Dari siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Aku tidak tahu" kata Jet sambil menyerahkan surat itu kepada pemuda itu

Pemuda itu sempat kaget melihat tulisan di surat itu

'Untuk : Kaito Shion'

"Kau mendapatkannya di mana Jet" Tanya pemuda yang bernama –Kaito Shion— itu

"Aku mendapatkannya saat perjalanan kemari" jawab Jet enteng

"Begitu ya…" kata Kaito itu dengan nada yang kecil

"Apa kau akan membukannya?" Tanya Jen

"Iya" kata Kaito sambil membuka surat itu yang berisi…

**.**

**.**

"**Surat ini di takdirkan untuk kalian yang bermasalah dan memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. **

**Jika kalian ingin melihat seberapa jauh kekuatan itu akan membawa kalian.**

**Kalian harus meninggalkan keluarga kalian, teman kalian, dan harta kalian**

**Maka datanglah ke kami"**

"**Taman Mondaiji"**

**.**

**.**

.

Tiba-tiba setelah membaca surat itu, semuanya menjadi gelap

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued?**

**.**

Acthor Note : Waaaahhh… akhirnya jadi FF kedua ku :3 Ni FF saya buat karana Greget ama anime… Maaf kalau masih banyak ke kurangan :''v

Oh ya, bagi yang tau ini anime apa boleh tulis Di Review :3

.

**Terima kasih sudah mu baca…**

**Dan**

**Tolong tinggalkan Review**

**(Kritik, Saran, apa pun saya terima)**

**Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya…**


End file.
